


I'm fine

by iwantafarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Post 2x19, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantafarnsworth/pseuds/iwantafarnsworth
Summary: This is set a few days after 2x19.





	I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot after yesterday's episode. I can't with these two! :) Enjoy!

“You need anything else, babe?” Maggie asked from the kitchen counter, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

“Maggie, I already told you I’m fine.” Alex replied from the bed, “Also, it’s been two days.” She added, a bit annoyed.

Maggie placed the now empty glass on the sink and approached the bed slowly.

“The doctor said you need to rest, Danvers.” Maggie reminded her, looking down at her girlfriend, “And I’m here to make sure you follow her orders so you can get back in shape and go to work next Monday.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “You know, I kinda liked it better when you and Kara were arguing,” the agent muttered.

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head and looked down at Alex’s adorable pout.

“Plus, I’m a doctor too,” Alex added, grumpily, hiding her chin under the duvet. “I’m fine.” Kara, who had just left after Maggie came back from work, had been repeating the same things over and over again. _You almost died. You need rest, Alex. We miss you at the DEO_.

But Alex was fine. She was just a bit grumpy because for the past two days she had been forced to stay in bed and had been treated like a terminal patient.

“Yep, I know you are, babe”, the detective grinned, winking at her, “I’ll be right back, okay?” Maggie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “Just need to take a quick shower, then I’m all yours.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded and sighed contently, looking as Maggie entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her mood was slightly improving.

Alex closed her eyes and listened to the sound of running water coming from the shower. She bit her lower lip, imagining Maggie’s beautiful naked body under the hot water spray. Alex pressed her legs together, trying to find some kind of release and continued to think about Maggie.

A while later, the dark-haired woman emerged from the bathroom, her cheeks a bit red from the shower, wearing a white tank top and black panties. Alex gulped.

“Hey, you.” Maggie grinned at her.

Alex stifled a moan and coughed, “H-hi.”

“What’s up? Why are you blushing?” Maggie asked raising her eyebrow and sitting down on the bed. She tied back her damp hair and tilted her head at Alex.

“Me?” Alex asked trying to not stare at her girlfriend’s nipples through the white fabric of her tank top, “I’m not. Pfff.”

“Yes, you are.” Maggie said, positioning herself under the duvet and laying down on her side next to Alex. She placed her lips on Alex’s forehead to check her temperature, “And you’re burning up. Do you have a fever? Did you measure it?”

Alex smiled at Maggie, “Kara did. I don’t have a fever, don’t worry.”

Maggie regarded her skeptically.

“As I said, I’m fine,” Alex reassured her, “can’t I just be hot? I’ve been here for the past few days.”

"You’re always hot.” Maggie hummed as scooted closer to her girlfriend, propping her head up with her hand. She put her free arm around Alex’s body, embracing her softly.

Alex laughed, “You’re lame, Sawyer,” she said, “and kinda cheesy.”

Maggie shrugged, “You make me cheesy.” She whispered, inching closer and leaning her forehead against Alex’s.

"I missed you,” Alex whispered, shivering from the feelings caused by their close proximity.

Maggie nodded, “Missed you too.”

She could feel the heat radiating from Alex’s body. She looked into her lover’s hazel eyes and kissed her full lips slowly. Alex sighed when Maggie deepened the kiss. She welcomed the detective's soft tongue in her mouth. Alex moaned as Maggie’s tongue began gradually stroking hers.

Alex took Maggie’s free hand in hers, and guided it slowly between her legs, shaking slightly. The detective gasped and broke the kiss, staring intensely into Alex’s eyes, asking an unspoken question with her eyes. She could feel Alex’s warmth through her boyshorts.

The agent leaned forward and, once again, captured her lover’s lips in hers.

Maggie moaned softly into the kiss, “Are you sure? The doctor said…”

“Maggie. Touch me,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against Maggie’s cheek, “I need to feel you.”

“Okay,” she caressed her lover’s tousled hair with her other hand, “just tell me if you need me to stop.”

Alex removed her underwear in a quick motion and Maggie’s hand came in contact with her wetness, “I don’t think I will need you to stop but thank you.”

Maggie licked her lips and chuckled as she cupped Alex’s sex with her hand, “So demanding, aren't we?” She eased one finger through warm, damp folds as Alex’s hips lifted up.

“Alex…” Now it was Maggie’s turn to shiver, “You’re so wet. What were you thinking about?” She whispered, her eyes focused entirely on the agent’s face.

“About you in the shower... Naked.”Alex confessed, eyes half-closed.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie hummed, placing a small kiss on Alex’s cheek as she began to circle her clit, slowly but firmly, just like she knew her lover liked. Alex’s hips lifted up again and again.

“Yes,” Alex replied breathlessly, “Please, don’t stop.”

Maggie shook her head, “Never,” and latched her lips on Alex’s pulse point, placing wet open-mouthed kisses there. Meanwhile, her fingers teased Alex’s opening for a few seconds and then finally moved back up to circle her clit, harder and faster this time.

Alex moaned in pleasure, “I love when you do that.”

Maggie bit her own lip, smirking, “I know,” she replied, hotly.

Alex’s hand tightened on Maggie’s wrist and then she turned on her side, facing Maggie’s body, grabbing onto her lean body, moving against her hand, and pulling her own body flush against her lover’s.

Maggie searched Alex’s eyes, asking silently for permission to enter her and Alex nodded wordlessly. She whimpered when Maggie’s entered her with two fingers. Maggie breathed out and swallowed a moan, loving the feeling of Alex’s walls enveloping her fingers.

“Maggie…” Alex moaned loudly as she began to rock against her fingers.

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie kissed her passionately, devouring her moans and whimpers, “You’re so tight for me.”

Alex was close, so close.

“I love you,” Maggie whispered against her lips, before kissing her again. Alex moaned in pleasure and felt so impossibly close to her orgasm. She wanted this moment to last forever. Her lips parted and she tried to keep her eyes open because she wanted to continue watching Maggie fucking her.

Maggie, who was also gasping for air, expertly brushed her thumb against Alex’s clit and curled her fingers deep inside of her. Alex came with a loud cry and her body went limp against Maggie’s. She sighed in pleasure and kissed her as her body went through powerful aftershocks. Maggie smiled at her lazily and remove her fingers, gently.

Alex leaned her forehead against Maggie, pulling her body impossibly closer to hers, “I love you too, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Maggie smirked as she began to place small kisses all over Alex’s face.

“Uh-uh,” Alex said, before yawning, “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie placed a soft kiss on Alex’s forehead and noticed that Alex was already drifting off to sleep. She chuckled, “And I love you, Danvers.”


End file.
